


Beyond the Well

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fix-it fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fix-it headcanons set after the TFP movie.<br/>Obviously, spoilers for Predacons Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Spark

Ratchet had never considered caring for Optimus a chore. It had begun as his duty as a medic, and rapidly grown into something he wanted, loved to do for him.

And while that hadn't changed, his enjoyment of looking after his Prime had lately been soured somewhat into annoyance. It had been a millenia since he'd dealt with young sparks; apparently without the trappings of the duty of Prime and the burden of their race, Optimus was a rambunctious spark.

Ratchet was wholly unprepared.

Gone was the quiet, pacifist Prime; Optimus' spark zipped to and fro in Ratchet's new Cybertron laboratory, knocking containers from the shelves while chirping melodies horrendously off-key at all hours of the day. Any attempt at what Ratchet assumed was help botched his experiments and skewed the results.

As irritated as he became, it all faded when he finally wrangled Optimus' spark into his room for recharge. Optimus' spark melded with his as easily as when it had been encased in a frame three times Ratchet's size, and those moments were, as always, the ones Ratchet lived for. For the first time since he'd known him, Optimus' spark was purely happy, allowing the core of mischievousness to shine.

Optimus didn't seem to retain most of his memories, if any at all. Ratchet often woke to the feeling of Optimus rummaging through his memory banks, pinging files curiously. With each new batch, Ratchet would spend the next day explaining in simplistic terms what he remembered and knew, slowly reteaching Optimus of their race's history- and their own history together. Optimus seemed most interested in the latter, bombarding Ratchet with questions between his awful singing sessions.

Eventually Ratchet began waking Wheeljack earlier and earlier each day to finish building their former Prime's new frame because _Primus help him_ , Ratchet wanted Optimus to fully experience every bit of playful revenge he was secretly plotting.


	2. Painc! At The Medbay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an idea from a friend:  
>  _OH MAN, what if his spark came back with the whole Well incident and get returns to his original little panicky self, and is afraid Knockout won't like him anymore. But Knockout is just like, "C'mere you adorable little thing you!"_

//Knockout, I need you down in RR-2 as soon as possible. One of the sparks isn't adapting well to his new frame, and I'm late for my appointment with Wheeljack and Optimus.//

One second passed, then, //...Please.//

Knockout's optics narrowed at the addendum, though he couldn't get too angry at the interruption. As irritable as Ratchet could be- and usually was- he showed uncharacteristic consideration toward his fellow medic. Very likely it was some form of manipulation, as Knockout always responded well to simple manners, but the idea didn't bother Knockout as much as it probably should. After all, Ratchet and the other Autobots treated him infinitely better than he'd ever experienced- why should he ever complain about that?

So, instead of making a quick excuse or ignoring the comm, Knockout set aside his delicate tools and leaned back to give Bulkhead a sharp glare. Several gears in the Wrecker's shoulder were still dislocated, but it was nothing serious. "Duty calls," he said unapologetically as the large mech started to protest. "Next time you may not want to put the _flier_ Eradicons on drilling; they're not nearly as graceful on the ground."

It didn't take long to descend a flight of stairs and meet up with Ratchet in what Knockout had dubbed the Rebirth Wing. Everyone, even the few new arrivals, had to help with rebuilding frames to accommodate the large number of sparks the Well was spitting forth.

"He's over there, hiding in the corner," Ratchet said when Knockout entered, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, then lowered his voice. "Likely glitched. I'm- sorry I can't stay, but today is-,"

"I know." Knockout waved a hand, shooing Ratchet toward the door. The former Prime's frame was finally completed, and he knew Ratchet would have to be present to wrestle the lively spark into his new home. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Ratchet said gratefully, then rushed out of sight.

After the door closed, Knockout peered more closely at the shivering shadow to his right. From what he could see, it was a smaller frame like his, though bulkier. Wide shoulders, short stature. He took a few steps closer, then paused; glitched, Ratchet had warned.

"There's no reason to be afraid anymore," Knockout purred quietly, hunching his shoulders in a non-threatening pose. "Of the two of us, Ratchet's much more likely to throw something at you. Come on, you're safe now."

"G-Go _away!_ "

Knockout sighed, crouching to optic level with the mech. "Now now, that's no way to talk to your future physician, is it? I'm here to help you. You can't stay in this room forever."

"Sure I c-can," the mech replied sullenly, turning just enough to send Knockout a glare. "I can't trust you."

Knockout huffed, leaning forward to chase the mech's fluttering hands. "I'm your medic, of course you..." He trailed off, captivated by the brilliant yellow optics widening in fright. Their fields overlapped and his spark lurched behind it's cover, singing in relief as the familiar energy brushed his own.

"Wh- What are you- Stop staring at me," the mech muttered, twisting to fully examine the medic, his dark face furrowed in confusion. "Why are you... Why.. Why _aaaaah!_ "

Knockout surged forward, gathering the other in his arms and clinging desperately. "It's alright," he whispered, trembling against the thick plated armor. "It's alright, shhh. I know you- I knew you- and I will _never_ let you out of my sight again."

The mech shivered, their plating clinking harmoniously. "I don't- I don't understand-,"

"You will," Knockout murmured, nuzzling the thick neck. "I promise, Breakdown, you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love G1 Breakdown! <3


End file.
